His Ocean Spirit
by DawnsLight
Summary: Pull me from the dirt that holds me and push me into salty waters. Kagome is suddenly thrown into the face of destiny, kidnapped by a wolf and soon to be wooed by a irratable hanyou while traveling the ocean.


A/N- Yeah yeah. I know that i haven't even finished my first Inu fanfic but i had this really awesome idea and i couldn't help myself!  
  
Disclaimer- well obviously i don't own Inuyasha-kun or i wouldn't be writing this here...i'd be publishing it world wide among Kawaii industries! I don't own any lyrics either. I'll tell you the artist's at the bottom.  
  
A/N- And if any of you try to picture Inu as Capt Jack Sparrow i shall personally cut your eyeballs out stick salt in the cavities and shove centipedes up your nose! don't get me wrong i love the movie and i love the character and how they totally made Johney Depp Jack Sparrow! but i just can't picture Inuyasha like that.....oO  
  
SUMMARY- Pull me from the dirt that holds me and push me into salty waters. Kagome is suddenly thrown into the face destiny, kidnapped by a wolf and soon to be wooed by a irratable hanyou while traveling the ocean.  
  
Chapter One- Lost Dreamer  
  
Summer had lost its allurement to her, then again it was lost on everybody who lived in the small town. The sun had not shone during spring nor the beginnings of summer and there they were, half way into the year and all they had to remind them of the season was the humidly hot air and the butcher across the street selling his meat for half the original price. The dull clouds hung over head, casting the entire city into a dreary atmosphere of depression and edginess.  
  
Fate was preparing its self.  
  
"You're not happy with the gift, love?"  
  
Startled, she turned and faced the man before her. His brown cut hair above his ears along with brown doe eyes that stared expectantly at her, with a blissful expression of innocence. His frame was tall and his clothes were that of an england soldier, though he was only the messenger, it was obvious by his build, or lack there of, that he was not fit to even be in the army. Her Blue eyes were shadowed over with a deep sadness but the smile on her face was enough to pull his attention away from her true feelings and to the faked joy she was proclaiming.   
  
"Oh, no! It's a lovely gift Hojo-kun! Truelly, it's just... what would i wear it to?" Her gaze traveled back to the elegantly designed gown that her bedroom servant held up. It's color of bage with red lining along the neck and bodice of the dress. It was another of those caged contraptions! She truelly despised them! The lack of oxygen they gave her, the way they revealed too much cleavage for her liking and it was the reason why she was always being stared at with lustful eyes whenever she left the house in one.  
  
Hojo instantly beamed and plucked the dress with ease from the servant, sending her off to finish her chores as he held it up to his fiance's body, getting a better picture of what she would look like in the expensive cloth.  
  
"To Your coming out ball of course! You haven't forgotten that your mother is throwing you one, have you?"  
  
He eyed her in concern as if the temporary amnesia was actually do to some horrible plague. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his futile displays. How could she forget? She was bound to him by her fathers and Hojo's fathers words. The moment she turned eighteen her mother quickly announced the news with excitement and everything was such a blur from there. The only thing Kagome understood was that her freedom was being ripped away from her.  
  
"Of course not Hojo-kun! I just...My mother and I....Thank you Hojo, it's lovely."  
  
His smile broadened and he leaned forward, resting his hands on her shoulders before giving a chaste kiss on her cheeks then turning and exiting the room with a happy grin on his face. Kagome sighed and threw the cursed item toward the bed but with her awful aim it landed on the floor in an unneatly sprawl. Ignoring the mistake she placed her self on her bed and began to remove the house dress and it's many layers from her body.  
  
Kagome had been born and lived her entire life in Dover, England. Though even her mother knew she was a free spirited girl, never really doing what the other noble women did. Joining tea parties and flirting off with young men and keeping her mouth shut about how much she knew, If anything, Kagome loved to talk about all the things she learned from her deceased father and Grandpa. Isia loved Kagome but one thing she simply couldn't understand about her daughter was how she had come to love the sea, even after it took her fathers life. But nothing could tear the female away from it. It was her passion, her love, and her freedom.  
  
The waters were tranquil, the heavens clear, and the air thick with the smell of salt. A storm was building, and a mighty one at that. He pushed the silver bangs from his eyes with a heaty irritation, being sure to mind his clawed hand. Molten Gold eyes stared over the dark blue ripples of water, watching intently for any change in the calm surface. With a disgruntled sigh he pulled his hair back and wrapped the rubber around his hair to keep it from his eyes.  
  
"Captain! There is land ahead! four nots away. Should we dock there?"  
  
He turned to the crew member, Gold eyes blazing into young red tinted orbs. Ones that reflected youth and innocence as well as a strange loyalty to the man who stood before him. The captain of the ship nodded and peeled his gaze away to stare of in the direction they were headed. Yes. He could just make out the horizin of land.  
  
"Yes Shippo. Where is it we are docking?"  
  
The young boy glanced down at the scruffed and marked paper within his paws, his orange tail waggling excitedly behind him as he looked over the cooridants on the map.  
  
"Dover, sir! What shall we do there Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned, his fangs slipping over his bottom lip in a mischevious fashion before concealing them and waving his hand toward the man who was currently controling the wheel on the other side of the ship.  
  
"We will raid the city for supplies of course! Take what ever we need but do not go overboard crew! I do not want a show of last time! I won't be there to save your sorry hides again!" He shouted out in warning, adding a growl to his bark. The other demons nodded in understandment as they prepared to go on land. Shippo tugged gently at his captains pant leg.  
  
"Can i get some candy while we're there?"  
  
"Feh! I don't care. As long as you're back before we sail."  
  
The young kitsune smile widely and scuttled off to the confiments of his cabin to retrieve the items he would need.  
  
Inuyasha grinned slightly as the large ship slowed to a stop beside the dock, a sign greeting them into Dover hung over head, it's rich design stated bluntly how much wealth resided within the town. This would be a plentiful raid indeed. The anchor was lowered as the rope was tied to it's post and a plank let down so his crew could set foot on the hard packed earth.  
  
"You will have to pay the fee sir. Thirty-five coins per day."  
  
Inuyasha grunted and dug into the bag at his side counting the proper amount before laying a White gloved hand over the ship collectors own small one. It didn't matter, he would get it back later. The man eyed him curiously before pulling out his paper and quil pen.  
  
"Your ships name?"  
  
"The Night Diable"  
  
Once again the captain recieved a curious look before the man went about writing the said title on to his paper and walking away to greet another ship that docked. He lead the group of demons behind him into the middle of the city, securing his skull cap as he turned to face them all. The smallest in front, a bag in his hand with an elated look upon his features. Inuyasha chose to ignore that particular demon. His golden gaze traveled to the sky, night had just set upon them. It's crisp air fresh and doused with the city pollution. His nose wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"Be back by sunrise. Those who are captured shall not be rescued. Let that statement keep you in line this time."  
  
His hand sliced through the air, indicating for the fleet to take their leave and start their journy to wealth.  
  
Her breath brushed over the small flame putting it out of it's misery instantly. Having just extinguished the last candle the bedroom was enveloped in a comfortable darkness. Deep blue eyes stared tirelessly at the painted ceiling. Maybe she should tell her mother exactly how she felt about Hojo, then again he was a nice man. And where his brains lacked his money sure made up for it. But she wasn't in it for the wealth or power. She wanted to be married out of love. Was it possible though? Her parents weren't in love when they were wedded, They had grown to love one another. Not in the way of passion filled lovers but as a person, as a part of a family they were stuck with.   
  
Kagome sighed, exasperated.  
  
-Maybe he'll know  
  
-I'm not so sure  
  
-Maybe he'll know  
  
-Maybe he'll be my cure  
  
-ah, ah, ah.  
  
A thunder of racket caused her to suddenly leap forward in her bed, throwing the sheets and covers to the floor quickly then stilling herself to listen for the cause. Shouts from down the street and next door was heard, screams of terrified women and cries of frightened and confused children echoed through what use to be a comforting and safe darkness. The crashing of her front door brought her attention to where her own bedroom door stood in the pitch black. She could hear the mumbled curses of one person and the heay foot steps of another.   
  
Quickly she stood from her large bed and dove for the closet, slamming herself against the wall and the tons of hanging dresses within then snapping the wooden frame shut in front of her, peaking through the small slits. The slam of her door was none too gentle or quiet causing her to jump in surprise and stifling the yelp that wanted to escape her throat.  
  
Two man entered the room at first, each one holding a brightly lit lantern, they surveyed the area around them and continued foot toward the bed where she had abandoned her matress. Her gaze went to the door again as it was shut, another man entered. His brown hair lifted into a pony tail behind him, the fur around his waist making his features looking even more wild, the pointed ears verifying what she thought was true.  
  
They were demons. Youkai's.  
  
-Maybe he'll know  
  
-I'm not so sure  
  
-Maybe he'll know  
  
-Maybe he'll be - oh  
  
"Why are we in here? There's nothing to take obviously, unless you two have decided to become drags all of the sudden."  
  
The one nearest the door frowned as he spoke, his voice deep dissapointment and heavy with suggestive sarcasm. He moved toward the closet and instinctivly Kagome drew deeper into the safety of her small compartment. Her wide eyes darting widly around her. The room was so small, the smell of unused clothes sufficating her and pushing dust into her lungs. She felt so compressed.  
  
"NO! Jova here smells a girl. He was following her scent Kouga."  
  
This seemed to spike the mans interest and he neared her sleeping space his nose bending down to sniff at the area and then traveling the freshest of her trails. He stopped a few feet from the closet and turned his eyes to the two demons who stared expectantly at him from behind.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore! She was going to go nuts with paranoia and the lack of oxygen was going to make her faint. Her hands slammed against the wooden door pushing it open roughly and with a loud and unexpected thud she landed on her knees gasping for air at the wolf demons feet.  
  
He stared at her in surprise, watching as they young female worked to gather her breath and pull her self back together. She stood facing him now, the blank look mutating to one of shock as she just realized the idiocy of her actions. Kouga stepped forward and sniffed at the area around her, violating her personal bubble. She shoved her hands into his chest as her face set into one of anger. The three demons looked on in confusion.  
  
"Watch it! I don't care who or what you are, but don't you dare do that again!"  
  
His brow rose delicatly before a grin lifted his lips and he turned to the two men who had taken guard at the door so she could not escape. "Prepare my sleeping quarters, grab some of the girls clothing before you leave."  
  
"But Kouga, Inuyasha does not allow women on board the ship!"  
  
"Yeah! He'll rip you apart if he catches her!"  
  
"Then he won't catch her. Will he?"  
  
The two shook their heads and moved behind her to grab some of the clothing and stuff them into their loot bags. She turned to face the one that seemed in charge, opening her mouth to disapprove when he suddenly spoke up.  
  
"You've got quite a nerve girl."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Kagome, not girl. And just what to you plan on doing demon?"  
  
"I'm taking you aboard ship with me. A board the Night Diable."  
  
She stared at him in confusion at the name, she had never heard of this brand of pirates. Well they must be new to the seas then, if they weren't known by Dover at least. She pushed away from him, knocking into one of the men who shoved her towards the wolf demon. He grabbed her with a grin and tossed her blantly over his shoulder then moved toward her bed and threw her upon it. Kagome gasped as her suddenly ripped her bed sheets into mere ribbons. Noticing that he was occupied she took the chance to make a run for the door way but was quickly stopped and yanked back down. Her ocean depths widening as the rags neared her mouth and she made one last desperate scream for help...  
  
-Something calls to me  
  
-I know, I know  
  
-I hear an echo start to pound like a drum, I'm  
  
-Chanting a song, anchor me-  
  
-But don't take too long... no, no, no, no  
  
His ears swiveled at the sound of muffled shouts and his hands stopped their previous actions to help silence their master. He strained his senstive hearing once again, trying to find the source of the despaired cry. Why had it pulled at him so? Usually he ignored such things, having grown accustomed to the noises when his men went out to raid. They often found women sleep and startled them. It only took a mean look at the females went screaming in fright of recognition. But for some reason, that one scream sounded like his name.  
  
-I got an anxious feeling  
  
-Got this ache engraved in me like stone  
  
-Don't take too long  
  
-Say you'll never leave me - say you'll never go.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and continued on with his work, shoving the money deeds into his bag and then turning his gaze to the room beside the one he was in. The kitchen... maybe they had Ramen? Tilting his head curiously he began to explore the thought in the cooking area.  
  
A/N- Review! Review please?! Anyway the artist and name of the song i just used was Cindy Lauper (Maybe He'll Know)  
  
Chapter Two- The Hidden Vixen (Preview of course)  
  
He growled at the young kitsune fox who approached some what wearily watching as he placed the map onto the table before him and the taking several paces back. They had been having a steady stream of bad luck lately around the ship. The seas had not been calm since they had left Dover three days ago and Kouga had been disapearing more often toward his quarters. Something was on his ship that didn't belong and he'd be damned if he didn't find it and throw it to the hungry waters below!  
  
"SHIPPO! Bring me Kouga!" 


End file.
